The Fallen
by Diana Herondale Carstairs
Summary: *after CoHF and Simon's Ascension* The gang decides to take a break after the Dark War. Magnus offers his cabin in the Alps, Switzerland. However, it seems a new danger comes to face them. Will they be able to escape this one? All the character (except this new creature, which belongs to a serie) belong to Cassandra Clare please review and I'm really sry if there's any mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen**

**Chapter 1 - Switzerland (Clary's POV)**

I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom in the Institute when someone knocked on the door. I had moved there after the Dark War since my mother and Luke were now married and were in their honeymoon travelling through Europe and I didn't want to be alone at home. Jace, though, had insisted on moving our tiny apartment in Brooklyn.

"If I want to become a true skilled Shadowhunter, I'll have to keep training.", I had said. "You are a decent Shadowhunter. Please. Let me move to your place instead.", he whispered, his lips touching my cheek lightly and then tracing the way down her throat. At that moment, I couldn't think straight, but I answered:"Jace, you are not moving in, so we can have sex." He stopped kissing my throat so he could look up at her. He locked his eyes on mine, trying to make me change my mind, but I didn't back off."Fine!", he groaned, turning his back on me, rolling my eyes I said:"You are adorable when you try to be mad at me, but you can't." He turned around and smirked. "Oh really?", he asked and leaned in to cup both sides of my face. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips touched for a brief moment and suddenly Jace was liftling me, holding on to my thighs while I drew my legs around his waist. I held on to his neck as he gently laid me on my bed. He started taking his shirt of at the same time I reached for my own. He looked down at my fancy black bra and grinned."I like it.", he said and before I could answer his lips were in mine, his tongue exploring my mouth and his hand reaching behind my back to unclasp the bra. I put a hand on his chest and backed away just enough to see his face."Are you trying to change my mind with sex?", I demanded."Is it working?", he grinned. "Jackass.", I threw a pillow at him and put my shirt back on. Jace looked disappointed.

The knock on the door brought me back to reality."Come in.", I said. A tall dark haired figured appeared on the door. At first, I thought it was Izzy, but then a pair of bright blue eyes turned on me Alec. Alec? What is doing here?, I thought. "Did I wake you?", he asked. "Not really", I replied, "what's up?"

"Izzy's trying to convince us to take some break and Magnus has a cottage in Swiss we can use. We could go skiing or whatever else there. And we need your help to convince Jace. He wants to go to on killing spree since we are Shadowhunters. But we deserve a break. So what do you think?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen in a minute. Just let me brush my teeth and change clothes." Alec nodded and left the room.

In a few minutes, I was walking down the corridor, Izzy's voice echoing through the walls: "Jace! Stop being a jackass! C'mon! We need this break. And Mom and Dad already gave us permission! Oh thank God, Clary, you're here. Help us out!", everyone was suddenly looking at me. Simon with familiar eyes and fresh applied runes (It was still odd to see Simon as a Shadowhunter and with runes tracing up and down his arms and neck); Alec, with his unreadable expression, Jace, smiling that crooked smile I loved, Izzy, half pleading and to my surprise, even Magnus was there, looking amused. "Jace, stop being such a jerk. I know you're doing just to annoy us. Congrats, mission acomplished.", I said,"He's going." turning to Isabelle, who was now clapping her hands and starting to make plans. Jace walked over to me. "I'm going, huh?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Yup...", I mumbled when his mouth found mine. We were kissing so fervently we forgot we were in the kitchen where everyone was either gawking open or rolling their eyes. "Ahem", Alec coughed. I smiled and the boy let her go turning to face the others. "There are zillions of other rooms and bedrooms in the Institute. You guys can't get any one of them.", his parabatai said. I flushed. "You guys could do it here in here anyways, I mean, Mom and Dad are not here, Magnus and Alec are gay, Simon wouldn't look, of course, and I'm a girl, and Jace has seen you in less, Clare." Everyone stared at Isabelle with dropped jaws. "What?", she demanded, examing her perfect nails. "Sooo...", Simon began, "When do we leave?"

"Pack your bags, we're leaving now.", Magnus smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonfire

Chapter 2 - Bonfire

All the Shadowhunters rushed to their rooms and packed enough clothes for 1 week and a half (Isabelle wanted to take half of her closet with her, but after a fight she gave up), weapons (just in case), marshmallows for the Christmas bonfire and the Christmas' presents. Christmas was almost there, 2 days from now. What a better way to spend Christmas than in Switzerland with your friends?, I thought while filling my bag with winter clothes and gear (just in case). I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Simon."You ready to go?", he asked. I nodded taking my bag and backpack. Everyone was gathered in the Institute's ballroom (rarely used). Izzy, stunning as always, carried a black Longchamp and wore black tight jeans, a red crop top underneath her white parka and brown ugg boots; Magnus was wearing normal clothes (for him), though, there was glitter all over his spiky hair; standing next to him was Alec in his jeans, a blazer over his white shirt and a red scarf; Jace, on the other side of the room, was tucking seraph blades, misericordes and daggers in his bag, and looked dashing in winter clothes. He flashed a smile as he realized I was staring. I smiled back. "Very well. The portal is ready", Magnus announced, jerking toward the blue surface on the wall of marmour. "Who wants to go first?" Without hesitating, Izzy stepped through, Simon in her heels. I took my bag ready to go, when Jace took my hand and said:"Together." I nodded and we stepped through it.

•¥•¥•¥•

As we stood up, rubbing snow out of the clothes we saw one bright red Porsche standing right next to a black Volvo. "What the-", I began. "Languague, Fray.", Jace whispered in my ear. I ignored him. "What on earth, Magnus! I thought you were portalling us to your cottage, not to a...a..", Izzy asked, echoing my thoughts and looking around. We were in some village, although there was no sign of life."Ghost town."

"Isabelle, dear, I can't portal six people at one time, and magic doesn't work that well up there, by the way, it's only 2 hours of car.", Magnus answered. "So who wants to drive?"

•¥•¥•¥•

It ended up with Izzy driving the red Porsche with Simon on the shotgun, and Jace, Alec, Magnus and I on the black Volvo with Jace behind the wheel.

"What do you think they're doing?", Alec asked.

"Gee, Alec. Simon's not some pervert who's going to assault your sister. And Iz can take of herself.", I answered.

"She's right, dude. Stop worrying about her.",Jace added.

"I'm never going to stop worrying about her." Jace glanced at his parabatai and I knew what they were both thinking: Max. Alec winced at the sudden pain. I took his hand and gave him a shy smile, he smiled back. "You two are adorable. But, he's already taken, so back off Clary.", Magnus scowled. "I'm actually considering trading Jace for Alec.", I joked. "Don't you dare.", Jace said, I kissed him in the cheek. "I'll drive us out of the road if you keep doing this.", he groaned, as I kissed his throat. He let go of the wheel for one second to kiss me. "Later.", he whispered, grinning. On the corner of my eye, I could see Magnus rolling his eyes and a disgusted Alec. I laughed.

•¥•¥•¥•

What it felt like hours later, I was woken up by Magnus shaking me by my shoulders. "Hey, biscuit, we're here." I sat up and opened the car door. I was welcomed by a cool breeze and glanced down as I stepped out of the car. Snow. I smiled. I looked around and saw Jace and Alec taking our bags out of the trunk; Simon and Izzy doing the same by their Porsche and Magnus... he was nowhere to be seen; the view was breathtaking. The Alps were rising behind them and there were pine trees all the mountain down. Magnus' cottage was apparently made of wood with a porch in the front. It looked like a second store cottage. The others ran to catch up where I was. Jace handed me my bag and we were all standing in front of the house absorbing the view. "What are you waiting for? Come on in!", Magnus said with arms wide open. I went into first, with Jace on my heels: Simon and Izzy followed him and Alec was the last one. The cottage was cozy on the inside, decorated with simple furnitures, only. It smelled like s'mores. "There are three suites. Clary and Jace, you can take the upstairs' room. Second door on the left. Shirley and Izzy. Upstairs floor. First door on the right. And Ale...", Magnus told us.

"No way Izzy is going to share a bed with Simon.", Alec interrupted, his face burning red.

"C'mon! I'm not a kid, Alec.", Isabelle snapped.

"Iz..", he began. She glared at him and he shut up.

"Go unpack your stuff and we'll meet here in 5.", Magnus ordered. Izzy and I looked at each other and ran upstairs, laughing. I reached my door first. The room was big enough for two persons. A wardrobe stood right next to the door; the bed was king size with a wooden box right on its feet; the room was dark, due to the closed curtains, but as soon as I opened them it was filled with light. Someone whistled behind me. I turned and somehow Jace was right on my elbow. "You want to try on that bed?", he asked smug. "We are not having sex, Herondale. Not here where our friends are right across the corridor", I answered. "I don't think they'll even notice. I mean, they have their own business.", he laughed. "Gross, Jace.", I slapped him and then reached up on my toes to kiss him. As I did so, I tripped on my own foot, falling over Jace on the floor. I was about to stand up when he pulled me down and our lips crashed. A shot of pleasure-pain went through my body. Jace turned so I was under him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He groaned, pulling me tighter to him. Memories of our moment in the cave in Edom kept showing up on my head. He kissed my jaw and then traced the way to my throat. He was already without his jacket, so I easily pulled his shirt out of his head. He reached to pull mine when...

"Ahem.", growled a voice. I looked over Jace's shoulder. Magnus. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. Now we have to plan our fabulous week."

"We are BUSY, Magnus!", Jace replied, with annoyance.

"I can see that. Stand up you two.", he snapped his fingers. Jace glared at Magnus before standing up and pulling Clary with him.

"The two lovebirds can't catch a break, huh?" Isabelle mocked.

"Shut it, Iz.", said Jace rolling his eyes, with pure affection.

"What should we do first?", Magnus asked.

"How about, building up a bonfire and eat marshmallows.", I suggested.

"Hmm.. Yeah. The sun's setting, so there's not much to do.", he replied. "Grab your parkas, darlings, and let's build a bonfire!"

We didn't actually build the bonfire by ourselves. After 5 minutes of failure, Magnus snapped his fingers and a perfect bonfire appeared in the snow. We opened three packs of marshmallow and eating once a time (five, in Simon's and Jace's case, who were competing who ate more marshmallows at once) we held them in the fire. Even though we were in the Alps on winter, it felt warm and cozy. We sat in a half circle, with our backs to the house, facing the woods and watching the flames dance. The fire turning green, purple, blue and back orange-red (Magnus' doing, I suppose). I was cradled against

Jace's chest; Simon with one arm around Izzy; and Alec with his head on Magnus' lap. Early that night we had sung, told ghost stories, eating marshmallows all along, and now we were silent just enjoying each other's company. Slowly, I let darkness drag into its embrace.

•¥•¥•¥•

My eyelids fluttered open when a howl echoed through the woods. The sun was already rising behind the Alps, shining on the immediately, I jumped on a crouch ready to fight. As I looked around, I realized everyone was as alert as me."What-", I began. Jace shushed me. He began to rise to his feet, Alec with him; they approached the trees when a shadow fell upon them and the howl grew louder. They looked bewildered. Jace shouted: "Let's go back to the house!", no one hesitated.

A**/N: this is my second chapter, I hope you'll like it! Plz review! Since it's my first fanfic, it would mean the world to me and about the updates: I'll be updating three or four (if I have time to write) times a week. **

**Xoxo, diana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Unknown guest (Jace's POV)**

We spend the next two hours looking through the window. Whatever it was, it had been watching us, and its size was double a man's size. "It might have been a werewolf, trying to scare us.", I heard Clary saying.

"Not likely.", I answered. Izzy, Simon and Clary stared back puzzled.

"What do you mean?", asked Alec coming into the room with Magnus. They had been reinforcing the windows in case that thing tried to break in.

"That thing is too big to be a werewolf, and I've heard a werewolf howling before and it's nothing like that. That howl was inhuman and I bet that thing it's a freaking predator, meaning, he was hunting and we were in his way.", I explained.

"Well we can't stay inside for next days.", Isabelle complained. At the same moment, a shrieking sound exploded in the room. "JACE! BEHIND YOU!", Clary shouted. I turned, just in time to see a pair of bright red eyes glaring through the window and its claws trying to break it. The creature, giving up, whirled around and disappeared."I think we could, you know, stay here.", Izzy corrected herself.

"Magnus, can't you portal us back to New York?", Alec asked.

"It's too far away, besides the signal sucks here. Can't portal us anywhere.", he answered, sadly. I started towards the stairs, when Clary demanded: "Where are you going?"

"To get a better view.", I grinned.

•¥•¥•¥•

I was on my knees peeking through our bedroom's window. There was no sign of the creature. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Clary. "Anything?", she asked.

"Nop."

"We should get something to eat.", Clary said. "The sun's setting and if we are going to fight tonight, we have to be well prepared." I looked up at her, smiling. She was already in gear, her hair pulled back in a loose knot, the weapons' belt hung on her waist with one seraph blade, one dagger and her sword - Heosphoros - sheathed. She looked like a true Shadowhunter. "Come on, Herondale. Stop staring at me and get your ass off the floor." I chuckled, and let her pull me up. "I love you.", I whispered. She pecked me on the lips and grinned, "I love you, too."

Downstairs, everyone was gathered around a square wood table. "So...does anyone what on earth that thing is?", Simon asked.

"That thing had blood red eyes, its claws were as long as human fingers and its teeth... it looked like sharp daggers.. I'm sure, though, it wasn't a werewolf. The shape...was almost... It looked like a man.", I told them, recalling the features. "I can't remember any demon that fits in the description.", said Alec.

"Neither can I. We've studied Demonology since we were children and I've never seen anything like it.", mumbled Isabelle.

Magnus murmured something that sounded like "Wen-dih-gow". We looked at him, puzzled. He sighed and said "That thing, it was a Wendigo."

"A what?", Clary asked.

"A Wendigo, it's a Greater Demon, but not as powerful as the others, I may say. It's a fallen angel, who lost his powers. He is quite dangerous, though. He has claws containing Ravener poison and with his speed, he could take you down in a second without anyone noticing.", said Magnus with a grim expression.

"So, this thing, can kill us anytime he wants and we won't even feel it?", Izzy asked incredulously. The warlock nodded. "How do we beat that thing? And why isn't it breaking in, yet. He has the power.", asked Alec.

"It's like a game for him. He's waiting us out. A cat is always patient, he waits for the mice to play outside. In this case we are the mice and he's the cat. He's trying to take us down one by one, inflicting pain as he does so. Isn't it?", I said when the thought hit me. Magnus didn't answer and I knew I was right. I glanced at Clary, worried. This was a fight, we couldn't win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Shadows Upon Us (Clary's POV)**

Magnus got us sandwiches and drinks and we ate in silence.

"Is there any way to kill it?", Jace asked suddenly. I had seen his concern earlier. He was freaking out, he wanted to protect me, but when he realized the thing wouldn't stop until all of us were dead, his face went pale. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was alright, we were going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't exactly true. "Not that I know of.", Magnus said. "And anyone that has ever seen a Wendigo, never lived to tell the story. "Great.", Izzy growled. The room felt in silence. We could only hear the wind blowing outside, the flames crepting and our own breaths.

"We should get some rest. We'll think about a way out, tomorrow morning.", I suggested, breaking the silence. They nodded. Jace put a hand around my waist and we headed upstairs, Simon and Isabelle right behind us.

_I was in a snowy mountain, looking down to the bottom when I heard someone call my name. "Clary!", I turned and saw Jace, smiling at me. He was running towards me in a blue ski suit with a snowboard in the hand. "Hey! Alec, Simon and I are going snowboarding, you want to come or stay here with Izzy and Mags?", he asked. "I'll stay. You boys have fun.", I reached out and ruffled his hair; he gave me one last kiss and ran up to meet the boys. We were in a world without demons, where we didn't have to worry about anything. It was happy life. _

My eyelids went open with a shrieking sound. Next to me Jace was already standing with his seraph blade in the hand. He was conveniently in gear, so was I; everyone had slept in gear in case we had to get up abruptly. I took Heosphoros from the scabbard and went to stand next to Jace. We ran into the others in the corridor and glanced at each other. We could hear footsteps downstairs. "What do we do now?", I mouthed. Jace pointed at our bedroom's window. I looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "It's the only way", he whispered. The footsteps were coming closer; going up the stairs. One by one we jumped out the window. Jace was the last one; by the time he reached it, the Wendigo had already broken in the room and was making his way towards the window. "RUN!", Alec shouted and we did as he told us to, without looking back. "What now? He's too fast for us!", I yelled. "Split up in the woods!", he took Magnus' hand and pulled him. Izzy did the same with Simon and soon I was being dragged by Jace between the trees. We stopped a few miles later, looking around nervously. There was no sign of it. "Text, Alec and Izzy. Ask them where they are.", Jace whispered. I typed quickly on the keyboard and sent them both the same message: **where r u?** A few minutes later two names popped up in the screen

**notyourbitch: we found the road. Where r u?**

**I-Z-Z-Y: a few miles west;**

**Go back to the cottage. -J, **Jace texted back taking the phone from my hand.

**notyourbitch:why? We r on the road. We can outrun him and get the hell out of here.**

I heard a cracking sound coming from behind and turned just in time to see the Wendigo lunging over me, his claws scratched my abdomen and pain shot through my body. Before he could claw my throat, I pulled Heosphoros free and brought it up in a wide arc, the blade slamming through his rib cage; at the same time Jace had called out: Nakir! And the blade in his hand lighting up made a huge gash across the creature's arm. It whined and disappeared between the trees. "Clary!", I heard Jace scream; as he examined his wound. "Stay awake!", but I couldn't, I was so tired. I let myself slip into darkness.

**(Jace's POV)**

I kicked the door open, rushed to the living room and laid Clary carefully on the sofa. The Wendigo had clawed her abdomen, making a deep wound. I had drawn an iratze on her forearm to stop the bleeding, but it hadn't worked. The rune had just sunken into her arm.

**claryfray: alec, izzy, cottage now. clary's wounded and lost too much blood - J; **I texted back using Clary's phone. The four of them stormed into the room in a few minutes. Simon rushed to our side with Magnus, Alec and Isabelle beside him. Magnus knelt next to Clary and put his hand on her cheek.

"Why didn't the iratze work?", I asked desperately.

"Because the Wendigo it's a Greater demon. Clary will have to rest for a couple of days. She's lost plenty of blood.", he said. Clary looked pale, the map of veins was visible now under her skin. Magnus lift her top and I heard a sharp intake of breath. The wound was bleeding black, its edges were greenish and it looked deeper than I thought. "Get me bandages and alcohol. We have to disinfect this.", he said. Alec and Izzy ran to the kitchen and came back with bandages and a bottle of vodka. "This is going to hurt, Clary, but it will be over soon.", Magnus whispered to Clary, who didn't seem to hear. "Hold her down." I held her wrist, careful not to hurt her as Magnus spilled a little of vodka on her wound. Clary screamed in pain, but didn't try to move, for she was exhausting herself too much. Magnus slipped a cold cloth on her forehead and she made a protesting sound, but made no move to stop him. "Magnus, can you make a protection ward around the cottage?", I asked. "Nothing in a radius of 10km can hurt us.", he smiled. "Can't you heal her with magic?", I demanded. His face went expressionless, "My magic doesn't work that well here. I'm already using most of it to keep the ward around us and if I try to heal Clary, the ward will drop." I groaned in frustration and started pacing. Simon sat next to Clary holding her hand; being her parabatai, his touch would help her heal. Magnus and Alec walked away, murmuring quietly to themselves; Izzy shot us a worried glance before she walked away, heading upstairs, leaving Simon, Clary and I alone in the room.

**A/N: thank you for the review Blahblahbooks I know I've commited the same mistakes in these chapters,but I only got your review now, I'll try my best to avoid them in the future ones. ****Thank you so much! Enjoy these 2 chapters, I'll be posting two more on Monday. Don't forget to review, xoxo, Diana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Stay Together (Clary's POV)**

"Jace.", I breathed, opening my eyes.

"Clare! By the Angel!", he said, kissing me. I pulled away, wincing in pain.

"Sorry.", he apologized, seeing my wince.

"Don't. I'm fine, it's just cold.", I faked a smile. He didn't buy it. "Clary. You don't have to pretend that you're not in pain. You were badly wounded, it's okay."

"I'm f-f-fine.", I stuttered as I tried to sit up. Immediately an unberable pain shot through my body and I fell back, shaking and barely breathing. I could hear voices, but couldn't distinguish what they were saying, and my visin was getting blurry. Slend and warm fingers touched my cheek and my vision cleared and I could, now, hear what they were saying. "Clary? Can you hear me?", Magnus was saying. I nodded. "Your wound is deep. Try not to move a lot for the next few days."

"I'm not sitting around, useless, when there's a kleptomaniac creature out there. Get me a stele, I can draw a portal.", I said through gritted teeth. I felt a hand streaking my hair. Izzy. "Don't push yourself. Magnus said it's too far away for a portal and it will more likely get you killed.", she told me.

"Kay, but I need a shower."

"I'll help you. Jace can you carry her upstairs?", Isabelle asked. Jace was motionless until now. "Jace.", she said again. He moved to be beside me and looked at me, his eyes questioning can I? I nodded. He lift me up as carefully and gently as he could, but I still flinched from his touch. He shot me an apologetic glance and carried me upstairs. Izzy filled the bathtub with warm water and helped me with my clothes. I felt like a child while Izzy washed my hair. After my bath and putting some clothes on, Jace came in and carried me to our bedroom, tugging me onto the bed and pulling the covers to my neck. He kissed me on the forehead and left before I could say anything. "Hey, biscuit.", said a voice on the doorway. Mags. "Hey.", I greeted back.

"Feeling better?", he asked.

"Not really. I could use some painkillers."

"I'll see if I can fetch those.", he winked and left. The wound had exhausted me, allowing me to easily close my eyes.

•¥•¥•¥•

(Alec's POV)

"Jace.", I called. He didn't turn or answer until I went to sit next to him, watching the fire. "It's not your fault."

"How?", he replied. "I should've been faster. If I had, she wouldn't be hurt now. She can't barely move, Alec." I looked at him. He looked tired, worried and most of all, in pain. I had seen the way Clary flinched from Jace's touch, and the pain in Jace's eyes for letting her in such a danger. "She's going to be fine, Jace. We all are.", I told him. "You, Alec, have always been there for me and have always said what I needed to hear, but this is the only thing you can't comfort me.", I pulled him close and hugged him. "Don't shut yourself, Jace. We are parabatai. I know how you're feeling.", I whispered. "She'll be fine."

"Already dumping me for Goldilocks over there?", joked Magnus, standing in the stairways. "Well, can you blame him? Look at me. I'm perfection. I'm sure of my sexuality, though", Jace replied winking at me. "Oh shut up, Goldilocks.", said Mags sitting next to me. He leaned in and we kissed. "Argh. Get a room, you two.", Jace complained. "As if you and Clary haven't done worse", I pointed out. He snorted and stood up, "Speaking of my gorgeous girlfriend, I'm going to check on her. Have fun, love birds." As soon as my parabatai was out of sight, Magnus started kissing my jaw tracing the way to my throat. "Should we take this somewhere else, Alexander?", he asked. I nodded and holding hands we went to our bedroom.

•¥•¥•¥•

(Jace's POV)

"DON'T! STOP! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!", Clary screamed. I was sitting in the chair next to her bed watching her sleep. I shook her shoulders trying to wake her, but she kept screaming. "Clary, wake up. It's just a dream! Clary!", I told her. "Jace-", she mumbled, I began to think that she had heard me until, "NOOO! STOP! JACE!", I shook her even harder. The door went open and four figures bursted in."What's wrong with her?!", Simon demanded, clearly concerned. Magnus immediately came and put the hand on Clary's forehead."She's burning up. That must be the poison. All of you get out.", he said. "Like Hell, I'm going to leave her! She's the love of my life!", I shouted. Magnus shot a significant look to Izzy and Simon and they dragged me outside. "What the-?", I began. "Shut it, Herondale. She's my parabatai and I would be there if I could, but if you staying outside it's what Clary need to heal than you will stay outside, clear?", Simon hissed. "Oh bite me, bloodsucker."

"Been there, done that.", he smirked. Izzy laughed. I glared at the couple. "Jace, take it easy, will you? Freaking out won't do Clary any good. Now c'mon let's take guard.", she said softly and led me downstairs.

•¥•¥•¥•

(Alec's POV)

I looked down at Clary. She was, now, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling faster than normal. There were black bags under her eyes and she was paler than a ghost. If this had happened a couple of years ago, I wouldn't have cared, but now I cared for her as she was my sister and I couldn't lose another sibling. Magnus glanced at me anxious. "She's going to be alright right?", I asked. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't even know what kind of poison this is and what effect it has.", Magnus replied, his voice full of sorrow. We hugged each other and a tear rolled down my cheek. Suddenly, Clary's back arched and she whimpered in pain. I rushed to her side and shook her, "Clary!", I could hear Magnus chanting and blue sparks flew from his hand. I took Clary in my arms and her body went limp, but she was still breathing, barely. Magnus touched her cheek and her eyes flew open. "A-A-Alec?", she stuttered. I hugged her. "Go easy on her.", Magnus said. "What happened?", she asked as we pulled away.

"Apparently the Wendigo's claws have some unknown, but dangerous poison on it. We were sleeping you screamed and started twisting on the bed, as if you were in pain.", I explained.

"Where's Jace?", she asked.

"Downstairs on guard duty. You want me to get him?", she nodded. I ruffled her hair a little bit and grinned. "It's good to have you back." I turned and rushed downstairs. "Eww, get a room!", I exclaimed, catching sight of Izzy and Simon making out on the sofa. "Piss off, Alec.", my sister replied and they returned to their make out session. I walked over to the kitchen, where Jace was sitting, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Jace.", I called, softly. When he didn't turn his head I went on. "Clary's awake and she's calling for you." His head snapped up and he stormed out of the room.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I was going to post two more chapter today, but I didn't finish Chapter 6 in time, I'll try to post Chapter 6 along with Chapters 7&8! Don't forget to review! Xoxo, Diana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Fighting for survival (Jace's POV)**

When Alec came to me in the kitchen and told me Clary was awake and calling for me I ran upstairs just to find Magnus standing in front of her door. He looked exhausted.

"If you don't get the hell out of my way, warlock…", I began.

"No need for this, Jace. I just wanted to let you know, that Clary's still weak. Her wound is not fully heal and she should avoid making too much movements. Don't say anything to upset her.", he cut me off and stepped out of the way. I push the door open, carefully and saw Clary sitting against the pillows looking out of the window. Her red curly hair was bound in a loose knot, she still looked pale and more tired, which made me frown. When she noticed my presence she smiled. A smile that lit up her whole face and would comfort me in my darkest days.

"Stop staring.", Clary said, her voice hoarse and low.

"I'm gazing.", I replied, stepping closer to the bed.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic.", I leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now, that I'm awake.", she shuddered and a tear rolled down her cheek. I took both of her hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Hey, I'm here, everything's okay.", I said, sliding next to her and pulling the covers. She put her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and noticed that she was shaking. Clary was strong, fearless, but something in her dream scared her. "You want to tell me what happened? You scared the hell out of me, you know.", I ask. She shook her head and answered, "I'm sorry."

I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for or scared. You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I failed once, I'm not failing twice.", I said. "Clary, you are scaring me. What's wrong?", I asked as she burst in tears. "Th-th-the d-d-dreams.", she sobbed. "Shh, I'm here and I'm not leaving." I held her tight until she fell asleep of exhaustion. Carefully not to wake my redhead I stood up and went downstairs. Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon were sitting by the kitchen table eating what it looked like pancakes. "How's Clary?", Simon asked as I joined them. Concern was clearly stamped on his face. "She's sleeping, but you should go check on her", I replied. He nodded and kissing Isabelle's cheek he ran to his parabatai's side. "Eat one", Alec whispered gesturing towards the pancakes as I sat next to him. I glared at him, but he just rolled his eyes in response, "I made them. Not Izzy", I chuckled taking one.

"Jace", Magnus said in a serious tone, enough to make me look at him, "We might have found a way to kill the Wendigo, but for that to happen, I would have to draw the shield down and it would put Clary in grave danger, since she can't barely stand up."

"Can't you heal her?", I asked, desperately.

"I'll need all the power I have now to perform the spell.", he shook his head.

"Wait. A spell?"

"We looked through some books in Magnus' library-". Alec started to explain, when I cut him off.

"You have a library? Here?", I raised my eyebrow.

"That's not the point. The point is, a Wendigo can be killed if we trap him inside an Anasazi circle and then I can use my power to send him back to Hell.", Magnus explained.

"How do we draw an Anasazi circle and what the hell is that?"

"The Anasazi circle was an ancient way to ward Greater Demons off you, but they can also be used as a pentagram to send them back to where they came from. I looked up in the White Book and I found the Runes we have to draw. We have two problems, though." He frowned and looked at Alec.

"Clary, I know. I'll think a way about it.", I replied.

"But problem number 2 is that the Wendigo is a extremely intelligent creature, who eats human flesh and well, if we want to trap him, we have to lure him to the pentagram."

"And…" , _God why us that such a big issue?_, I wondered. And then it clicked.

"For that to happen someone will have to be standing in the pentagram, meaning, this person will be sent to Hell along with him. And that's not the only thing," _There's more?_, I thought, "It can't be any person. The Wendigo likes to mark his prey and chase it as if it all of this were a game. And in this game, he's already marked the player.", Magnus said. _That's why he let us go, that's why he didn't kill us, because the game had begun and he would never stop until he got her,_ the thoughts flooded in my head.

"Clary," I breathed. Neither Magnus nor Alec said so something. They didn't have to, I knew I was right.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I was going to try to post 6/7/8 together, but I knew that I wasn't going to make it in time, so there you go Chapter 6! Vhs, no you are not annoying, actually you gave me some ideas as you saw in this chapter. I changed them a little and I already knew what a Wendigo was, I just wanted to change a little bit, but I did appreciate your reviews, thank you! Ballerina Shadowhunter, thank you so much for your review! I'm really flattered! Thank you, too blahblahbooks! THANKS THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS AND ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, even though I don't have many followers or Favorites, I just love all my readers and the ones who inspire me! What do you guys think of the length of the chapters? Review and enjoy, xoxo, Diana. **

**P.S. update: until friday for sure!**

I


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Losing Hope**

"Is there any other way?! Can't anyone else take her place?!", I shouted. Alec was looking down at his shoes, holding his tears back. I knew how much a sister Clary was to him and he has aldeady lost a sibling, he couldn't lose another. "I'm sorry Jace, there's no other way. That's how it works, the Wendigo marks by biting or clawing someone and drives this person insane until he decides to kill him/her. Even if we could change this, who would take her place in the circle?", Magnus said softly. Before I could answer, Clary appeared in the kitchen, leaning on Izzy and Simon. "Take whose place in what circle?", she asked. "What are you doing here, love. You should be resting upstairs", I said, avoiding the question, "Izzy, why didn't you keep Clary there? And you Shadowmundie?"

"Shadowmundie?", Simon raised an eyebrow. Izzy shrugged, "Clary promised to get me a brand new pair of Schutz heels" I glared at my sister with annoyance, but she ignored, grinning widely. "So, what were you guys talking about?", Izzy wondered. "Nothing," Magnus, Alec and I said in unison. "I can see that", she replied. "Izzy, dear. Can we talk? And bring Sheldon with you", Mags said dragging her to the hall. "It's Simon!", Simon threw his hands in the air. The room felt in silence as they left, leaving Clary, Alec and I alone.

(Clary's POV)

"Care to explain me what on earth is going on?", I asked, making my way to the fridge, stopping only when a sharp pain went went through my body. I was better now, but I still winced when I moved too much. Both Alec and Jace rushed to my side to make sure I was alright. "What do you need? I'll get that," Jace said as Alec helped to the chair. "The orange juice would be great", I told him and he nodded. "So, you guys are telling me what's going on or should I ask Izzy later?", Jace froze and Alec bit his lip. "Jace", I said sternly , grabbing his hand as he laid the cup in front of me. I could feel his hand going stiff under my touch, so I quickly pulled back, feeling slightly hurt. Is he that mad at me, I can't even touch him?, I thought, taking a sip of the juice. "Fine," I growled, angry and stood up, trying my best to keep my balance, but clearly failing. "I'll help you," Jace reached out to me, but I jerked away. "Don't," I snapped. He dropped his hand with a hurt expression. What the right does he have to be hurt? I started my way upstairs. After what it seemed forever, I reached my room and slammed the door, tears streaming down my face.

(Alec's POV)

I watched Clary leave. She had a hurt expression on her face, and I understood that, I saw the way Jace stiffened under her touch. "Jace," I whispered softly. "Alec, no. She probably thinks I'm mad at her now. But she's in no condition to know about that and I can't lose her now. I'm going to talk to her now," he said. "No, I am. Let me talk to her first," I replied holding his shoulder. He looked at me puzzled, but I didn't wait for an answer, I rushed to Clary's roomand knocked. "Clary? It's Alec. Can I come in?", I asked. The door opened. "What do you want?", she mumbled, her face tear stained. I closed the door behind me and pulled her close. "He doesn't hate you Clare. He loves you and he's doing this for you," I said. She pulled away. "What is he doing for me?!", she demanded. I took a deep breath and answered, she had the right to know. "We found a way to send the Wendigo to Hell, but in order to do that, we'll have to...", I broke off.

"What, Alec?!" The red headed hissed.

"We'll have to send you along with him," Clary's face went pale and she dropped to her knees. I knelt next to her and explained her. By the end of the explanation, she was sobbing against my chest. "S-s-so, it's m-m-my f-f-fault he's a-after you. I'm so sorry.", she stuttered. "It's not. And we will find another way to send him back", I reassured her. "Don't waste your time. I already lost hope", she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Armed To The Teeth**

(Izzy's POV)

As Magnus explained our way of this, my jaw dropped and I could feel tears stinging in the back of my eyes, but I held them back. I could see Si trying to hold his, too. When Mags finished explaining, I ran upstairs – before any of them could do anything - just to see Alec hugging Clary while she sobbed. "Clare-", I began. But she cut me off. "I am so sorry Izzy. I never meant for anything to happen", she said. "It's not you fault. We will find a way out of this", I replied.

"Why do you keep saying that?! I can't let you risk your life for me, I can bear if any of you get hurt just because that kleptomaniac is after me!", she shouted.

"Hey.. You ok?", Jace asked, coming into the room – Simon and Magnus right behind him. "We heard the shouting and we came to see what happened"

"OK? I'M FAR FROM THAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU CAN LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!", she shouted, "I brought this to you, it is my fault. een paying attention, this wouldn't have happened", she said in a lower tone.

"Clary, this is not your fault. We will find another way, because we love you and we can afford to lose you", spoke Jace, cupping Clary's face. Tears started to stream down her face as she looked around and realized my brother was right. We looked at her with determination to find another way, with love, with joy of the old memories and with sadness, for we couldn't bear if she died.

"Group hug!", Magnus squealed and pulled us in. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ugh, Magnus! You got gliter all over my hair!", Clary complained, laughing. Jace put his forehead to hers and whispered, "It's good to have you back". She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "Aww! They are so cutee!", I whispered-shouted to Simon, who rolled his eyes and said, "We are cuter" And this just made my day!, I thought to myself, as he pulled me closer and we kissed. And in the corner of my eye I could see, Magnus and Alec in a passionate kiss. The time seemed to freeze for me. Every couple was in a passionate kiss, a kiss that could set fire to a forest, but we wouldn't care. I was taking in Si's coffee scent as our tongue for dominance. Best boyfriend ever!

(Magnus' POV)

I pulled Alec close the moment Simon and Izzy started to make out. I wish we could enjoy this happy moment where we could forget all of our problems and just live our lives without, demons, psychopath fathers and brothers, but unfortunately life is not fair. The floor started to shake and all of us broke apart, shocked. I got a "What the hell?" from Jace, "Such a way to ruin this lovely moment" from a grumpy Isabelle and a "What in the name of the Angel is going on Magnus?" from Clary.

"Someone or even better, something broke through my protection shield", I answered.

"And how did this happen?", Blondie demanded.

"Well… I got distracted and forgot to keep the shield up", I said, making Alec blush next to me. "And before you decide to kill me, remember that with the shield down,the Wendigo is coming after us, so weapons hot and try to push him as far away as possible so I can put the shield back up", I added, quickly.

"Isabelle, Simon take the East side. Alec and I will take the West. If he comes from North we close in and trap him, ok? Magnus, stay close so I can give you the signal", Jace ordered. Everyone nodded except for his little redheaded girlfriend, who looked angry.

"What about me?", she asked.

"You are staying here, safe and sound", he replied.

"No, I'm not. He wants me, I can lure him out, I c-", Clary argued.

"Clary, no. Magnus?"

"Sorry, biscuit" I shot an apologetic look to Clary – who glanced back, puzzled – and snapped my fingers. She was unconscious and before she could hit the ground, Simon caught her and laid her down in the sofa. "Take of her", he said. The room was suddenly full of movement, Simon and Izzy were tucking seraph blades, misericords and daggers on their belts, while Jace and Alec were applying Runes on eavh other.

"Time to go!", said Isabelle.

"Be careful", I told Alec before letting him go. I watched them leave the front door – armed to the teeth and every inch of their skins covered with black runes, recently applied - and sat next to Clary.

A**/N: I told you two more chapters were coming! I wrote both of them today, so I decided to post them already. You guys really inspire me, so thank you so much! Anastacius, I know my excuses for the portal thing its not good, but I had to come up with one, and I didn't have any ideas, but thanks for the compliment. Lovetheherondale, thank you! I'm really glad you like my cliffhangers, I wasn't sure if the readers would like, but I keep doing them snyways, because I can't help myself. Again, THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES, LOVE YOU ALL, xoxo, Diana. **

**P.S. updates: until Saturday or Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Shadowhunters Under Siege**

(Jace's POV)

The second I stepped out of the cabin, a cold breeze welcomed me. We – Alec, Izzy, Simon and I – were all in gear, armed to te teeth and covered with Runes, tracing up and down our bodies. My sister and her boyfriend took the left side while Alec and I took the right. We hid behind the rocks waiting for any sign of movement, but nothing happened during half an hour. "Text Izzy," I mouthed. He nodded.

**notyourbitch: anything?, I looked over my parabatai's shoulder.**

**I-Z-Z-Y: nop, should we go back?, **Alec glanced at me, waiting for my order**. "Magnus,"** I whispered as he quickly typed.

**Notyourbitch: Anything there? Should we go back?**

Magnus answered soon after:

**Sparkles: it's better. i'll put a shield just around the house, then. **

I began to stand up when a loud growl came from the heart of forest. I unsheathed two seraph blades, calling their names out, "Nakir. Gabriel.", Alec, on the other hand, drew back his bow, an arrow ready to fly. "Izzy, Si! Close in!", I shouted from the top of my lungs, hoping they could hear. My prayers were answered when Isabelle appeared next to Simon, both of them with two blades in the hands. Slowly and aware of every single move, detail, we made our way to the center, where all the paths ended up. A large, circle-shaped clearing with a bonfire still burning in the middle. Before we could do anything else, another howl echoed through the woods, this one, though seemed closer. "Circle up, eyes open," I ordered and we took our positions, back to back. I was scanning the forest warily when a blur rushed through the pines, outrunning my sight. "He's here! Heading my right!" I shouted. I felt Izzy and Alec tensing next to me, bracing themselves for what was about to come.

(Izzy's POV)

I felt my heart speed up, my muscles tense when Jace told us the Wendigo was here. I know I am a Shadowhunter and we are supposed to fight whatever evil, and still be fearless, but this was different. We've never dealt with this kind of demon. I pushed my thoughts away when it lunged at me. I unwrapped my whip and slashed it forward just in time to hit the creature's arm. He whined in pain, but the wound didn't slow him down. I was about to stike him again, but this time I wasn't that lucky, he caught my wrist and twisted it, hard. That was the first time I took a good look at him. The Wendigo had a werewolfish shape, and instead of fingers he had long, sharp, curved - all black like the night, if I might add - claws, the eyes, blood red. He was taller than an average human. The pain brought me back to reality. I was, now, lying on the floor, my wrist in a odd angle. Simon and Jace were trying to slash the Wendigo with their blades, but he kept dodging each one of them. Meanwhile, Alec was letting arrow after arrow fly, trying to hit the demon, but failing miserably.

"I just want one of you. Deliver her to me and I'll let you live," the creature hissed, throwing a punch on Jace's stomach and kicking his legs out under of me, making him double up and fall to the ground, hitting his head in the process. "Jace," I screamed. The demon laughed, knocking Simon out and catching one of Alec's arrow. "You can't beat me Shadowhunters!", he bragged. "Oh really? What about the Anasazi circle?", I defied. He took one step and was suddenly right in front of me. His face towering over mine, his breath hot against it and his eyes looking deeply into mine. I tried my best not to show fear. Alec drew his bow. "Stay away from her," he ordered, but the Wendigo ignored him. "The Anasazi Circle, yes. But are you willing to pay the price?", he asked turning to me, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I froze and angry tears threaten to spill, but I held them back. "That's what I thought," was the last thing he said, before he disappeared in thin air. I dropped to my knees, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

(Jace's POV)

Urgh, that bloody demon, I'll kill him! , I thought as I stood up, swepting snow out of my gear. My head hurt a lot, but pushed the pain away. I looked around and saw Izzy on her knees sobbing, Alec by her side and a now conscious Simon. "He's right Alec. We can't win him without paying the price. This is not fair," I heard my sister sob as I walked closer to them. "We should get going. Sun's almost down, we wouldn't like to stay outside at night," I said. They nodded and we started walking. No one spoke until we got home and Magnus threw himself at Alec, kissing him on the lips, before turning to us. "Where were you? I told you to come home," he asked. "Wendigo," Simon told him and lead Iz to the kitchen, drawing an iratze on her shoulder. I walked over to the couch, where Clary was snoring quietly. She seemed so calm I wish we didn't have to wake her, so that I could lie next to her and dream with her. But we had a megalomaniac problem in our hands now, therefore we has to wake her. I sighed. "What?", Alec asked. "Nothing. Let's wake Clary up, " I answered. Magnus snapped his fingers and she jumped to her feet. "JACE HERONDALE! DON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN!", she yelled, " AND YOU," she began, pointing at Magnus. "So you woke her, I see," Simon said, coming into the room with Izzy. After calming Clary down, we told her and Magnus what had happened in the woods. She was about to comment something when the lights went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Nightfall**

(Clary's POV)

"Magnus, this isn't funny. Turn on the energy, seriously," I said, being the first to recover from the sudden power lost.

"I'm not doing this," he replied, tense. "Oh great! The Wendigo's back. Why did he have to cut the power and how did he do that?!", I yelled. "It's harder for us to hunt him in the dark. Complete darkness. He'll be coming for us. One by one," Magnus answered, grimly. I felt Jace stiffening next to me and automatically reached out for his hand. He squeezed it back. "But he can't break in. You put a protection shield around the house. He can't reach us," Iz pointed. "I think he's a Greater Demon and can do whatever he wants. I lift the shueld for precaution, it doesn't mean he can't put it down. Again: for him, it's just a game," Magnus explained. I started to get dizzy. I had to get out of here, I was putting everyone in danger. "Clare, you okay?", Jace asked, concerned. "Yeah, just a little dizzy," I answered. "You should help her upstairs, she needs to rest," I heard someone saying before I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, still hiding from me, are you? I'll make you a deal, child of the Angel. Come to me and I'll leave your friends be, come to me and they'll remain untouched. You have 48 hours or the slaughter will begin. Sleep well, Valentine's daughter. _

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. Looking around, I realized I was in my bedroom. My face was damp with sweat and the sheets tangled around my body. I stood up and headed to the stairs. When I reached the first floor, I could hear voices arguing in the kitchen. I stepped closer and listened to what they were talking about. Me.

"We have to find another way!", Jace was yelling.

"There isn't one!", someone, Magnus, I guess, shouted back.

"If it were Alec, you would-", Jace began.

"Keep searching, I know, but there's nothing else we can do,"

"He's right, Jace," that was Izzy. I couldn't hear this, so I ran upstairs, put on a blue tee, normal jeans and a winter jacket, grabbing my witchlight stone. I ripped a sheet of paper from my sketchbook and started writing.

_Dear Jace,_

_I am so sorry for doing this right now, but it's the only way to keep you safe. I love you all so much and it's so hard for me to leave you, but I need to. I'll always be with you, even when I'm gone, remember that. Please forgive for this. This is not different from when you left me to find Valentine in Idris. You were protecting us and I'm doing this for all of you, now. Love, _

_Clary_

After writing the note, I left it on my bed, where I was sure they would find it and slid out of the window, landing swiftly - thanks to my Shadowhunter skills - on the snow. I ran towards the forest without looking back, the witchlight burning brightly in my hand.

(Izzy's POV)

We were arguing for what it felt hours, now. Clary was still asleep upstairs. We decided to search another way.

"I'll check on Clary," I whispered to Simon and he nodded. Alec and Magnus were too busy to notice, making out in the corner and Jace was pacing back and forward. "And when I'm back, you better not be pacing," I told Jace, glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes.

When I reached Clary's door, I knew immediately that something was wrong. I opened it. The bed was empty, but her things were still there, weapons and clothes. I checked the bathroom, nothing. Only then I noticed a piece of paper lying on the table, folded. I took it and my jaw dropped as I read the content. Without hesitating I ran downstairs and slammed my door on the kitchen's table. Magnus and my brother broke apart, shocked, Simon jumped and Jace stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow. "What was that for? PMSing?", Jace asked. "No, you idiot. Read this", I shoved the letter on his face. As he read it, his face turned from expressionless to sad, desperate and scared. I could see he was trying to hold back his tears. "What is it, Jace?" Alec asked, worried about his parabatai. "Clary's gone," he answered.

**A/N: so did you like it? I'm sorry if it's is too long or too short. That's why I update two in two chapter, sometimes I'll be posting one or three, it depends on my time. But let me know if you like it, or if you have questions. Thank you for all reviews! Update coming on Sunday or Monday, for sure! Xoxo, Diana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - After Her**

(Jace's POV)

"Clary's gone," Isabelle had said. I stopped thinking, listening and even breathing, until someone started to shake me. Alec. "Jace, breath," he said. I let out my breath. "What do we do now?", Izzy asked, "She's wandering in the woods, alone, wounded and we don't even know how to find her."

"She can't be that far away," said Simon. "Let's make our way to the clearing. Our paths end there. If we move fast enough, we can catch up with her," I told them, grabbing my jacket and witchlight. Everyone did the same and in a matter of seconds we were rushing out of the cabin. We moved fast, but quietly. "Stop!", Alec whipered-shouted. We froze mid-motion and turned to him. "What!", I whispered back. He pointed at a figure leaning on a tree. It was too dark for us to see. I turned the witchlight, so its light would be flashing on the figure. "Who's there?", I called. No answer. Isabelle unwrapped her whip, Simon and I unsheathed our blades, Alec drew his bow and Magnus created blue sparks on his fingers and we started forward. Only when we were 2 meters away, that I noticed the red curly hair. I dropped my blade in shock and ran towards her, holding her limp body in my arms. I checked her pulse, it was weak and her wound was bleeding. "By the Angel, Clary!" Izzy exclaimed and dropped to her knees next to me. "We have to get her out of here, now" Alec said, looking around nervous. "Isabelle, you lead the way, Magnus and Simon, guard the flanks and Alec, cover me," I ordered, lifting Clary. Everyone nodded and took their positions. This time we ran, as fast as we could.

Izzy threw the door open and went to check upstairs, Simon checked downstairs. "Clear," said Izzy. I headed to our room and laid Clary gently on the bed. Magnus and Alec right behind me. Simon and Izzy stayed downstairs on guard duty. I saw the color on Mags' face drain out as he lifted Clary's shirt. The wound was bleeding a lot and it seemed that she had opened it more while she ran. Magnus started chanting and the bleeding stop. The color returned to Clary's face, but she was still unconscious. "Why isn't she waking up?", I asked frantically. "She lost more blood this time, and we don't know for how long she's been bleeding and out there in the cold. I think she might have a concussion as well, since she was lying on the floor, unconscious,", he said.

"That could be from blood loss, right?"

"I don't think so. I just checked her head and it was bleeding, too."

Without thinking, I threw my fist on the wall, breaking my hand. "Again, Jace? Hurting yourself won't help her," Alec muttered, already by my side, drawing an iratze. "You should go downstairs and get some sleep or something to eat," Magnus suggested. "I'm not leaving her," I hissed. "We'll take care of her and if you don't leave right now, I'll have Alec dragging you out," I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

(Magnus' POV)

She looked so fragile, so lifeless. It pained me to see her like that. I had watched Clary grow up and I still remembered when she was a little child.

_Autumn 1996 _

_"Jocelyn, what a surprise," I said to the redheaded woman at my door. She looked desperate, but she hadn't much since I last saw her. "Magnus, I need your help," she said. I gestured for her to come inside. "What is it?", I asked curiously. She revealed the child she was tugging in her coat. "Is that-" I began. "Yes, this is Clary," she answered. "Clary meet Magnus. A really_

_good friend of mine," she put the little redheaded girl on the floor. Clary smiled at me, showing her little teeth. "You look funny, I like you," she said, laughing. "Oh really, and why is that, little one?" I raised an eyebrow. "Glitter," she pointed at my hair. I laughed, as she chased Chairman Meow. "So what's the problem?", I questioned. "I saw her this morning, picking on a pixie. She can see the Shadow World, Magnus," Jocelyn answered. "I need you to take the Sight from her," _

"_I can't do that Jocelyn, but I can make her forget the things she sees from the Shadow World the moment she sees it," I told her. "The spell, though, won't last forever. You'll have to bring her every two years." She nodded. _

"Magnus," Alec's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Hm?"

"You've been staring at Clary for 10 minutes now. What were you thinking about?", he asked.

"The day I put the spell on Clary," I answered, smiling at the memory. She was a cute kid, back then.

"How are we winning this fight, Magnus?"

"I don't know," I replied, sadly. If I died, I would die fighting, next to ones I lived the most, at least.

I fell asleep with my head on Alec's lap, watching over Clary. I had a dreamless sleep, which was odd for me. I woke with someone calling me. "Mags," at first I thought it was my Izzy, but when I opened my eyes, I found Clary sat up on the bed, looking at me. "Clary!" I exclaimed, waking Alec. "What?" He jumped and only then noticed a now conscious Clary. "Oh biscuit' you scared the hell out of us! Don't ever do this!" I cooed, hugging her lightly. "Why did you bring me back?" she replied, tears gleaming in her eyes. "He wants me and only me. He told me he would let you live if I went to him!" she continued. "Clare, if we hadn't brought you back, you would be dead," my blue-eyed boy said. "Even better. That way he wouldn't have me and you could get the hell out from here!", she argued, her tears rolling down her face. I hugged her. "How long have I been out?", she asked. "12 hours," I answered, "and you should take it easy Clary. Your body is weaker than before,"

"He gave me 2 days to go to him, or he'll come for us and we'll kill you. I have to be better until then!"

"Not happening. You are staying here", I Alec snapped, getting a death glare from Clary. Before she could say anything, a loud sound came from outside. He ran downstairs, Clary (leaning on me) and I were right behind him. "Clary!" Isabelle yelled, startled. Jace ran over and kissed her passionately before pulling back. "Take her upstairs, Sparkles," he ordered. "Like Hell," she hissed. "What's happening?", I asked. "The thing is trying to break through the shield," Simon answered. "Clary, go upst-", before Jace could finish the sentence the creature had already broken in and was bolting towards us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Dust And Shadows

(Alec's POV)

The time seemed to stop while it advanced towards us. We were still shocked that he had managed to break through the shield. Jace was the first one to snap out of it. He drew his blade and called out loud: "Samriel!" The blade exploded in light and he drove - or was planning to - it in the creature's lower stomach. The Wendigo, though, just laughed and dodged the Samriel. Izzy slashed her whip across the side of his face. He looked royally pissed off, but the moment he lunged for sister, Simon jumped in front of her with dagger in his hand, stabbing the Wendigo in the ribs and driving the dagger to the hilt. I was about to sigh in relief when the creature took the dagger out of his body and started to heal. "You think it's that easy to kill me, Nephilim?", he laughed, grimly. "Well, let me see. We've killed the Great Demon Abbadon, we've scattered Lilith, we stopped Valentine and Sebastian, we've been to Hell and back, so-", Jace started before being cut off by the demon. "I know of your doings, Jace Herondale. But there's no escape from this one. Hand Clarissa over to me,"

"Burn in Hell," said Izzy, moving - like everyone else - to stand in front of Clary.

"How adorable," spoke the Wendigo, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Your friends, trying to protect you, Valentine's daughter. Little do they know, if they don't step out of the way, they'll be killed, too."

"Why do you want her?", Magnus intervened, changing the subject. The Greater Demon turned to him, grinning. "Magnus Bane. Your father is very disappointed with you, my dear. He sent me, his best soldier, to take her," he pointed at Clary, "to him. You shouldn't have tricked him, warlock. Now she's paying the price." My jaw dropped. Asmodeus was doing this, because we had gotten Simon's memories back. I looked around, Jace and Izzy were angry, Simon looked guilty, Magnus was expressionless and Clary was pale as a ghost, absorbing the news. "Name the price to save Clary," I said.

"There isn't one. The Master won't stop until he has her,"

"And why does he want her so much?", Jace demanded, furiously.

"Because of what she can do," Magnus said, "her powers. Her ability to draw Runes, isn't it, Wendigo?" The demon smirked. "You can either hand me the Morgenstern girl in 24 hours or perish by my hands," it hissed, "you are nothing but dust and shadows, after all. One day Nephilim will be wipe out of this planet and we will rule," and turned into void.

(Clary's POV)

After the Wendigo had left we stood there staring at each other, no one knew what to say, even Jace kept his mouth shut. I was about to tell them that I would go whether they wanted or not, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. The world started to fade and everything turned pitch black.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room. I looked around and saw no one. I started to panic. Where was I?

_Don't say I didn't warn you, Clarissa_, a voice said. "Who is there?!", I shouted. "Where am I?" I shouted again when no one answered. _Welcome to Oblivion. A place where no one can enter and escape with life. You, Clarissa Fairchild, have been condemned to Oblivion forever. You will cease to exist in the present world and the memories your friends have from you along with you. There is nothing you can do to protect them_, the voice laughed. "No, no, no!", I yelled. Pictures of our moments together started to play in the room, one by one until they changed to show their death. I dropped on my knees on the floor and curled up in a ball, sobbing.

(Jace's POV)

"Clary!", I called, rushing to her side as she collapsed. Everyone was by our side in a blink. "What's wrong with her?", I demanded. Magnus put a hand on her forehead, blue sparks tracing the way through her body. "She's still too weak and shouldn't be dealing with anything stressful right now. Take her to her room," he said. I nodded and carried her all the way to the room. I tugged her gently in the bed and sat next to her, watching her sleep. Her back arched suddenly and she screamed a blood piercing scream. Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm here," I kept whispering, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. The others bursted into the room, concern written clear on their faces. Simon started forward and sat on the other side and held Clary's hand.

After what it felt like forever her eyelids fluttered open. Everyone was still here. Izzy sitting on the end of the bed, Alec standing by the window and Magnus leaning against the wall. "Jace," she said, weak. "Hey, I'm right here," I told her, reaching for her hand. She pulled me close and wrapped her petite hands around my neck, sobbing in my chest. I hugged her back. "Shh what happened?" I stroke her hair. "You have to let me go to him," she answered turning to face the others. Izzy and Magnus looked at her like she was insane, Simon was looking down to the floor, still feeling guilty, Alec was holding back his tears, and his eyes were full of sorrow, as if he was bracing himself to lose another sibling. "Clary, no," I said, hard. "I will go whether you like it or not," she locked her eyes with mine. Everyone else seemed to hold their breath.

**A/N: thank you to all compliments and sorry for keep ypu waiting. I was planning to post it yesterday, but Chaper 12 wasn't finished. Thanks for all those who review and those who read it. How many chapter do you think this fanfic should have? Did you enjoy this two chapters? Let me know! ;) xoxo, Diana**

**P.S. Update: until Thursday**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Gone Girl**

(Clary's POV)

"I surrender. I hand you my life willingly, but swear on the Angel you won't hurt them," I told him, looking at my friends, lying on the floor with their hands tied up. They were all shouting at me not to do it, but I ignored me. "I swear in the name of Lucifer that I will leave your friends untouched," the demon said, grinning. "You and ALL the others," I added. "No harm will come to your friends by me or my followers," he nodded and his hand reached out for my arm. Jace tried to step forward, but it was already too late, the world started to swirl and everything went black. I'm sorry, Jace, I thought.

10 hours earlier

"Jace! You can't just lock me here!", I yelled, punching and kickig the door with all my strength. After our little misunderstanding, my overprotective and annoying boyfriend had thrown me over his shoulder and carried me to my room, locking the windows and door with a rune and finally taking my stele.

"I'm doing this for you, Clare. I love you," he said. "That's bull," I started, knowing that I was being a little to harsh, "you can't lock me here when that maniac out there wants me and will anyone who stands in his way!"

"Yes, I can," he muttered, before turning away and leaving. I heard his steps drift away from my room and Izzy arguing with him downstairs. I paced around the room for hours, now. The sun was almost setting, and since the power wasn't back, yet, it would be completely dark soon. I had at least 5 hours left to hand myself over, but how was I supposed to leave this place? Under the mattress!, I thought. I had put a stele under it, in case I needed it. Why didn't I think about it before, I'm such an idiot! I took the stele on my hands and drew an opening rune on the window, right before I jumped out of it. I ran over to the clearing and stopped. "Asmodeus!", I called out. No answer. A few seconds later the air froze around me, and out of the snow a black tall figure rose. "We meet again, Clarissa Morgenstern. What a pleasure," he said.

(Simon's POV)

"Clare, it's me Simon. Can I come in?" I asked before drawing the opening rune. No answer. "Clary, please. I know you are mad, but please," I tried again. When she didn't answer I pushed the door open just to find an empty room with a wide open window. Shit! Not again! Why can't she just stay in her freaking room?! I cursed, running downstairs. "Clary's gone... Again!" I said. Everyone snapped into motion. Jace tugging two more daggers in his belt, Izzy applying runes on herself, Magnus already performing a tracking spell and Alec checking his belt. "Why can't she just do what I say?!" Jace muttered frustrated. "Don't even tell me about it," I muttered back. He smirked. "Found her, she's in the clearing!", Magnus exclaimed. We charged through the door, not even hesitating.

"Clary?" I called as I caught sight of a red hair. She turned at me, startled. "What are you doing here?", she asked. I was going to answer when I saw the man who was standing in front of her. Everyone seemed to notice him the same time I did and they stiffened, weapons already in hand, moving to stand in front of Clary. "Father," I heard Magnus saying. "Magnus. Here we are again," the demon grinned. "Stay the hell out from her," Jace barked, crouching protectively in front of Clary. "I'm so not in the mood for this. Wendigo take them out, but don't touch the redheaded girl," Asmodeus snapped his fingers and the creature appeared from in between the trees, baring its teeth. "Stop, you said you wouldn't hurt them," Clary interrupted right before the Wendigo lunged on us. Asmodeus' eyes flicked to Clary angrily, but she didn't back off.

(Clary's POV)

"I surrender. I hand you my life willingly, but swear on the Angel you won't hurt them," I told him, looking at my friends, lying on the floor with their hands tied up. They were all shouting at me not to do it, but I ignored me. "I swear in the name of Lucifer that I will leave your friends unharmed," the demon said, grinning. "You and ALL the others," I added. "No harm will come to your friends by me or my followers," he nodded and his hand reached out for my arm. Jace tried to step forward, but it was already too late, the world started to swirl and everything went black. I'm sorry, Jace, I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Written In The Stars**

(Jace's POV)

I struggled against the chains binding my wrists, but I wasn't fast enough. Asmodeus had already disappeared taking Clary with him. I stood there, looking at the spot they had vanished in. "Jace, we need to get out of here," Alec said softly. I could feel his sadness behind his tone. I nodded and stood up, turning around to face my companions. Isabelle was crying her eyes out, Simon was holding her, but sobbing as well, Magnus looked helpless and I could just imagine how I looked like. "She's gone," I mumbled, "I've lost everything, Alec,"

"We are still here. And knowing Clary, she'll come back to us," he tried to soothe me, but I knew that she was gone, there was no way to get her back. For the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to cry.

I woke up back in the cottage, lying in the sofa. I could hear voices arguing in the kitchen. Standing up and approaching them, I could distinguish what they were saying. "Like Hell, we are sitting by, waiting for her!", Isabelle shouted. "We can't do anything about it, Iz!" Alec stated. "If it was Jace, that was missing, you would keep looking, you would-" Simon started. "I know, what I would do, bloodsucker! I know Clary's your parabatai, but she was also a sister to me, so don't start with it!" Alec snapped. "Have you seen Jace?! He's heartbroken! I don't fucking care, if Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell! We got Simon back, and we sure as hell can get her back. If there's a price, I'll pay it!" Izzy argued. "Izzy's right," I said, stepping in the room. They looked startled, except for Magnus, who was looking down to floor, blankly. "I'm going to Edom, with or without you,"

"By the time you get there, she'll be dead," said Magnus, speaking up for the first time. "Any ideas, then, warlock?", I replied. "The Anasazi Circle," he answered. With that, our heads turned to him, puzzled. "It can send someone to Hell, but it works vice versa as well," he explained, "we send a group to Edom through the circle up here. When they get to Clary, they send a signal to those, who are staying here, so they can bring the others back,"

"How?" Izzy asked.

"The circle must be drawn in Edom, as well. The group gets Clary, step in the circle and I bring them back," Magnus answered.

"Let's do it," I said. No one disagreed. "One more thing," we turned to Magnus, "only three of us can go,"

"Why?", Izzy demanded.

"I don't have enough power to bring five persons back, it's too much. I'll stay here," he clarified. The rest of us stared at each other for a long time. I was going, whether they wanted or not, she was my girlfriend, the love of my life and I wasn't going to lose her. Simon, too, was going, for she was her parabatai. Alec and Izzy were left. "Iz-", Alec began. "You go," she mumbled, clearly sad, for not being there to save Clary, "you are Jace's parabatai, he'll need you." He stood there mouth opened, he didn't know she was going to give up that easily. I laughed at Alec's reaction and pat his back. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I joked. Everyone cracked up, as Alec blushed. "Very well, then," said Magnus, hands full with supplies. When the Hell did he get that?, I thought. "Follow me," he ordered, and we did so. He knelt to the ground, as we got to the living room and started to draw some unknown Runes, in a circle shape. When he was done, he gestured us to place the candles around the Runes. "Are you ready?", he asked, looking at me, Simon and Alec. Simon nodded and kissed Isabelle, passionately, before walking to the circle's center. Alec did the same to Magnus. I just nodded. Magnus started chanting and the runes blazed up in blue. "Be careful!", I heard Izzy saying, before everything went black.

(Clary's POV)

My head hurt. Not like headache, more like a concussion. I opened my eyes just to see a dark chamber with nothing in it, not even a bed. I looked around and realized that I was alone. I reached for my stele in my weapons belt, but it was gone.

"Tsc tsc," a voice said, "did you really think I would let you have your most precious weapon, deary?" Asmodeus came out from the shadows, wearing a dark suit and a grim expression.

"Well, a girl can dream. I'm here, what do you want?" I retorted.

"I want you to draw a protection Rune," he told me, looking utterly amused. I scoffed. "We already have those,"

"Not any protection Rune, deary," he lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his dark eyes, "an Immunity Rune. That way, no heavenly weapon can harm us. We would be unstoppable."

"No way in Hell," I spat. Asmodeus laughed, "Very well then, we'll do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers and 10 to 20 demons came in. He handed me a seraph blade, "One rule only: you kill them or they kill you. Let's see how long you endure without your friends," he said, grinning. I gripped the blade and shouted, "Raphael!" When the demons lunged for me.

**A/N: I am so so so very sorry, I know I siad I would update soon, but I got writer's block and honestly, I don't know if I want to keep writing, but I'll try. Let me know if you liked this chapter. Thank you for all the reviewers, followers and favoriters! chp. 15 and 16 in progress! xoxo, Diana**


End file.
